heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.03 - Rock, Paper, Scissors, Hippo, Muspel
Central park is home to several lakes, and on this fine winter's evening, with a light snowfall in the air, these lakes sparkle, reflecting the lights of the cities towers and high rises, and making them sparkle like so many diamonds. A beautiful blonde woman, strides out, walking across the surface of the water until she reaches the center of the largest of the lakes. Once there, she mutters a few words in a twisted Arcane tongue, and the water seeps up her body, till she herself seems to be made of the stuff. The lake starts to swirl with a current of it's own, and from it's depths, a great rushing sound, like the mightest of water falls can be heard. "Come now, let me proof the strength of the ocean to you." the water wraith speaks, her voice sounding like crashing waves. "There is no stone that can stand agianst it, and no fire that it cannot quench." At her words, large shapes can be seen moving in the churing waters, moving towards the edge. The first breaks the surface near the shore, and it's a green scaled lizard like creature, carrying shield and trident. A moment more reveals that the lizard sits astride the back of a huge....hippo? Yes. A strange, purple hippo like creature that lumbers onto the land with limbs that dig deeply and mightly into the ground as it walks. This lizard champion proves to be just one of dozens of the creatures that start to line up on the shore. Rain is quietly passing over, taking her broomstick home this evening. She's bundled up so that she resembles a penguin, and there's a small box tied to the back of her broomstick. Probably a few things for home and just in case Loki craves jell-o or something. Never hurts to bring an ofering. That, and she had to get kibble for Captain, the hardboiled kitty detective. Who mostly ... um. Well, he's a cat. And she arrives just in time to see a hippo (no, not a hungry hungry one) and apparently a water lady. What. Time to hover for closer observation! Or at least find a safe, quiet spot to perch. Thor had left the coffee shop to think, to clear his head and find a way to reply that wasn't likely to level the building. So, he went to Central Park, to sit at the roots of a tree. Quiet, unassuming in his Midgardian clothing. His relic in a backpack by his feet. Thor sits in the snow with his knees drawn up, an arm tossed around them, and his chin on his forearm. Hearing the water nymph's voice, Thor turns his head to look over. Great. And the Thunderer heaves a sigh but does not, yet, move. Rewind an hour and time would reveal a discussion; at times a heated one, and always something of a rivalrous one between two Asgardian magic wielders. But here one Midgard, there is always one thing that remains true- their belief of superiority over any that walks the realm of Midgard and calls it their 'home'. Fire and water. The ages old battle of which is superior. One is subtle, one is agressive and has little to commend itself to patience. One element can be held, formed, and the other simply contained. There now, in the middle of a clearing, there stands... Muspel. A fire giant. In the cold, and with a flicker of it's giant hand, a tree ignites, and the ice and cold begin to steam off the wood as it becomes more of a fire and less a simmered burn. Just before it, Loki stands in full armour; his sword in hand as he speaks to the creature in some arcane language. It's not of Earth, nor has it ever been conceived in the burning imaginings of their followers of Old. Looking over his shoulder now, Loki calls out to the, heh, lady of the lake. Pond. Skish.. in Aesir. "Are you ready, Amora? Let this be decided between us!" And by the tree, Thor puts his forehead into the palm of his hand and reaches for his phone... Avengers commlink... thing. He'll get it ready to call in for crowd control if these two get out of hand. Someone who doesn't really need to bundle up is one Tigra. She's out and about, ready to help citizens with weather issues, cars stuck in the snow, people slipping on icy steps, those sorts of things. Little stuff, but hey, it helps, and it's something that she can do. In deference to the weather, she -does- have on a track suit of sorts: billowy thin fabric pants, and a jacket. The jacket's not zipped up, though. Well, a little bit, but not so much that she's not showing off. She's just helped get a stuck car out of the way of an ambulance when she catches a scent. Woodsmoke? Really? Well, maybe someone's cold. Imagine that. But it doesn't quite seem right. Tail flicking, she starts to follow the trail, picking up the pace just a bit when she realizes it's leading towards the park. "More than ready my prince. Let us see if thy flames are hot enough." the water nymph taunts, before pointing at two different places in the lake. Two giant gouts of water burst out, and the freeze as they leave the water, launching twin blocks of ice into the trees to where Loki's fire giant hides. The Lizard warriors form up, the dozen of them, and the start their lumbering charge forward in a loose diamond formation. Their leader hisses loudly, and the battle call is taken up by the rest of the unit. Rain has decided to stay kinda hovering, now sidesaddle on her broomstick, in one of the less viewed spots. She has a prime seat, and really, who's gonna pay attention to a chick on a broomstick with all of THIS going on? There's a Thor, possibly a Tigra, a Loki and an Amora about to do Something™. If only she had - wait, she's got magic - yup, now she's got popcorn. With a sigh, Thor lifts his gaze to watch, calling out, "Keep it civil and contained, please!" Really, he's not old enough for this sh- The Muspel lumbers forth, and now gives voice once again, and it looks down at the armoured Asgardian. "And when I am done, Loki of Asgard..." There sits the threat of more violence, and upon the person that is Prince rather than the Realm upon which he now resides. "Fight, Thrymr.. and if you live, you will have your chance." The tops of the winter-bare trees are put out, the sizzles of heat meeting water carrying through the immediate area. This.. this is something that undoubtedly can and will be noticed. Loki looks to Amora, and there's a grin. He enjoys such battles; using pawns. And in this case, there is no hiding this fact, and neither does he wish to. "You will be nothing more than steam," Hot air. "Show us the ice that runs through your veins!" As if he's one to talk, son of Laufey? Heh.. Does Loki notice the gathering? Of -course- he does! "As one can contain the elements, brother!" The twin chunks of ice crash into the trees with a splintering thud, sending branches and ice chunks in every which direction. "Show yourself my prince! It's time for your bath." the water nymph taunts again, sending another pair of ice boulders sailing into the sky to crash into the trees near the starting fires. Kinda like playing real life battleship. B7..miss! E9? The lizard warriors break off their lumbering charge to the tree line and start to spread out in a loose battle line, waiting for their foe to appear. "The mistress has promised us all the slaves we can carry, my brothers." the lizard champion hisses in his native tongue. "Be ready, and victory favor your spears!" The dozen mounted warriors raise their tridents to the sky and beat them upon their sheilds, while their mighty purple hippo mounts stomp the ground. Nomf, nomf. Rain has popcorn and sits on her broomstick. While she is duly respectful, it is how mortals do when watching! Even gladiator matches had refreshments sold, after all. And this is a mighty view from above. Her ankles are crossed as she sits on her broomstick. She does seem happy Loki is grinning and happy. She does seem to care, even if she's periodically and mostly terrified. Thor too continues to watch until the damages start to mount up. He runs a hand over his face and moves to stand. He really doesn't want to do this. Sif had asked him something rather important and he didn't get to answer it and this is just not contusive to him thinking clearly. There are a few hardy folks in the Park, read: homeless. The 'threat' of fire, however, calls them forth to stand beside the flames, fearless in their quest for fire. (Yes, I said it.) Brown grass is singed, smaller trees catch fire as the Muspel lumbers forward. Small woodland creatures abed in their leaf-nests are burned to a crisp even as the dry timber flames on. Loki watches, turning slowly and keeping out of the way (for the most part), and he's looking quite pleased with himself. "There, there is your target," he calls to the fire giant. Lifting his voice, Loki sends a rejoinding taunt even as balls of flame seem to -drip- from the creature's hide, setting side fires for those lizards to deal with. There will be no flanking! "Even if you did know where I stand, to reach me would be impossible. Soon, you will have your hands full!" Nothing like a little taunting as the titans move forward to do battle. Loki knows Rain is watching; hard to miss the broom in the sky. She's got to keep an eye that it doesn't spontaneously combust, however. That is a danger in the immediate zone of the fire giant- or will be shortly when the battle begins in earnest! And as for Thor? Well... since when has Loki truly worried as to what his brother things of his antics? He's tired, he's angry, and even now the younger Prince also wants some violence to clear that need. It's taken a little time to get to the park, and then to get to where events are unfolding. Unfolding rather dramatically, for that matter. Tigra enters the area and just...just stares at the scene before her. "Oh. My. God," she says, and then reaches for her communicator. Yeah, this one's way out of her --oh, wait. That's a familiar scent. Thor's, that is. Rain's is not noticed, due to the altitude difference. The feline hurries over towards the Thunderer. "What is going on here?" The ground shudders as the ice blocks explode, sending bits of burning branches, hunks of tree, and ice shards everywhere. Not a good time for the homeless to be standing close to the fires as that was the initial target. Damnit. E9 missed as well. A charging fire giant....terrible to behind. Especially when he's charging at you. "There! Kill it you fools!" the Water Nymph yells at her Lizard Warriors. They however, are currently occupied by fires of their own. The lizard champion hisses a few orders, and the hippos unleash a spray of water from their mouths to quench the flames, pokemon style, but by then, they are too late. The giant is past their perimeter. The lizards howl as the launch themselves into pursuit, but speed is not what one goes for when riding a hippo into battle. The water nymph is far from helpless however, and once more starts pointing at spots in the lake. She points rapidly, trading two giant ice bolders for dozens of smaller ice arrows that lanuch themselves at the fire giant. "Just one, my prince? I'm insulted." Amora taunts. "My brother and the Enchantress are at a spat," Thor replies to Tigra as he unzips the backpack to pull Mjolnir free. His blue jeans are wet from the melted snow. "Again," he adds, somewhat tiredly. "I really just wanted a day to sit and think," adds the Thunderer. Oh geez. Yeah, Rain is going to do her best to keep out of spontaneous combustion zone. While she can resummon a broken flying broom, gravity tends to be a little bit faster. Her move-over takes her a little closer to Thor and Tigra. "Oh hi guys!" Hey, why not? Also, Rain winces. She feels a good deal of sympathy for the homeless. Until recently, she was one of them. Ahem. "Do you deserve more than one, Amora? Look at you," Loki scoffs, battle-scorn in his tones. It's all fun and games until homeless people get hit with flying bits of ice debris. No... more like flying boulders of ice. Sort of like when one is a kid and buries an ice chunk in a snowball- only in Asgardian proportions! Metropolis General will have a few more patients tonight! "You have your hands full, don't you?" Loki walks in the battle lines, and his form is getting easier to discern in the glowing embers. Armour, cape, horn'ed helm.. and staff with a rather nasty point. (It's for show. He likes daggers more!) Thor is ignored but for the group he seems to be collecting. Rain, and... who exactly is that again? No matter! With a lift of his arm, though again, only for show, berms lift from the ground as the fire giant walks forth, and the moment he does, the ground itself catches fire to catch the lizards' approaches. The ice arrows hiss and bring a scream of anger from the fire giant. Thrymr sweeps a great hand across his path, the incoming volley that may perhaps be a touch too late after those first arrow are bashed aside, bringing another howl of outrage. "You will be first!" is snarled in the direction from whence the arrows come. (Darned sorceress!) "A spat?" Tigra asks Thor. "A spat. This is a spat? This is a spat." She looks from him to the chaos, and back again. "This is not a spat," she declares. "This is a disaster in the making, that's what this is!" She looks a bit surprised to see Rain there. "Any of the other Defenders coming?" she asks. "God, I hope not Wisdom. I don't want to hear what he's say to this." Plus, well, hot knives. Best not to have those mixed in here. She looks to Thor again. "What do we do?" The lizards all his and shy back again, and do their best to circle the flames. One is thrown from his hippo and crushed as the beast is burned. The others leave their companion and try to actally get into this fight. Their mistress will not be pleased. The Water Nymph smirks, and points both hands in front of her, and then throws her arms wide. Like Moses at the red sea, the water parts, leaving the giant the perfect path to run right towards the Sorceress. The Nymph reaches down and touches the water, bringing forth a long spear of ice, which she sets and braces for the giants charge. Lets see if Thrymr is dumb enough to fall for this. It is a Tigra! Rain isn't too familiar with her, but she seems curious and friendly. She is still sitting on her broomstick, popcorn and all. She waves over. She's careful not to get too close to startle her or Thor. Also her broomstick is made of wood and wood vs fire is one of those incredibly lopsided nature match ups. "Hey. Um, sorry!" Thor glares at Tigra with the look all elder siblings get when the younger is doing something STUPID. "Contain the damage, end the game. Rain, see what you can do to counter the Enchantress' spells without unduly endangering yourself. Tigra, get the civilians out of here as best you can." Thor then summons his armor to him in a bolt of lightning. "I will care for the mulspel and have words with my brother..." grumble grumble grubmle loki instigating grumble Thor says, "Again" Sif had been on her way 'home' when she had been made away of the situation in Central Park. There's a loud crack and then the beam of the Bifrost shoots down. When it retreats, there's Sif, dressed in her leathers and armor with her circlet on and her shield strapped to her back. Her blade is drawn from her hip, her wrist twists quickly to elongate the hidden blade before the entire thing is given a snap to make the double blades staff become two separate swords. Silver-blue eyes slide to Thor and the Goddess smirks, a brow arching at him. "Ready to dance?" Because this... this they can do and they do it well. It's who they are. Thrymr isn't stupid; he's a warrior. A champion chosen by Loki. And sure, while giants aren't the sharpest tool in the shed, and in his case, he'd BURN the shed down, this one actually has some rudimentary ability in terms of tactics. He pauses, watching the sorceress as she works, and he tilts his head before he lifts his arm. There, behind her, he begins a burn of the brush all along the bank. It moves from ember to flame to almost out and out conflagration, and as it licks the water's edge, the water there begins to steam. Looking up, sadly there are no overhanging branches and he stres at the area around before he lifts a hand in Amora's direction now. "You're surrounded." By flames. Loki's attention is, obviously, upon the lizards and the hippo. He's got more of a battlefield to keep a look on, even if he's not actively involved in this battle. As far as style points, he firmly believes he has it well in hand! "I thought this a champion's battle, Amora! Actively joining the fight? Really." It's that *crack* that Loki truly does catch that brings gaze around. He knows that sound... he does. And there's a momentary pause as he softly breaths, Oh. "Perhaps we should speed this up?!" is called across the 'battlefield'. Tigra nods to Thor at the instruction, turning to start to work with evacuations, only to freeze at the lightning bolt. "Ow," she says quietly, sticking a finger in her ear and wiggling it. She's now grateful for the tracksuit, as it keeps her fur from rising up with the static charge in the air. Shaking it off, she dashes forward, kicking snow up behind her as she dashes out to snatch up people in the line of, ahem, fire. Amora steps out from behind a tree, near the gathered group of heros and crosses her arms. She's dressed in a warm looking long white winter coat that bells out around her knees and black fur lined boots. "Did he just accuse me of cheating?" she asks the gathered group, biting at her lip in mock anger. The lizards stop their circling as the lake is surrounded in fire and seem confused for a moment, unsure what to do know that they have no way back to the water and no way to engage their foe. Oh well. The lizard captain hisses some orders, and the warrios on their hippo mounts start to spread out again. It's not until one of them charges one of the fleeing homeless men and throws a net over him that their new strategy becomes apparent. The mistress is going to lose, so might as well grab some slaves on the way out. The Water Nypmh glances around at the steam forming on the edge of the lake, and narrows her eyes for a moment, before getting that 'light bulb' look. She smiles savegely, and points at the grab of dry land that leads right up to her, and then starts to charge the fire giant. The water seals itself behind her, lending the speed and strength of on ocean wave as the Water Nymph surfs atop the ensuing tidal wave, and does her best to spear the frost giant. Counter... Amora's... Spells. Rain will take Things That Are Not Going to End Well for 500, Alex. Rain kind of looks sidelong at Thor, with wide eyes. He couldn't have done better if he'd asked her to go tickle Amora or something. She looks to Thor. Looks to Amora. Looks to Thor. Looks to Amora. "I'm SO glad I had my will notarized today," Cough. And then a wild Sif appears! Oh geez. This is gonna get hairier than a lonely bader in winter. Hmm... What about - let's see... She's gotta have something. Oh yeah. Rain's gonna try the ironic path. She's going to turn one of those slaver lizards into a newt. NEWTALITY! The Bifrost light catches Thor off guard and he stares at it uncomprehendingly for a long moment as Sif materializes. The smirk, the tone of voice, eases some of the tension from earlier out of his shoulders, bringing an answering grin to his face. "Born so," Thunder replies to Blade, nodding his head. He glances over at Amora as she steps into their midst, but refrains from speaking. There is a giant to kill! Not that Thor is overly joyed to be fighting a giant. He'd rather have sat this out, but that there is no one else arriving to the scene, he does what he must. Leaping up to get a better angle, Thor spots the Nymph attacking his target. Time to use this to his advantage. Thor summons a tight blizzard, and directs the blast of cold and wet upon the back of the giant. Sif will know what to do from here. The Goddess nods at Thor. As he lifts, she dashes in towards the fray. When the ice hits the giant, Sif smirks and leaps onto the Giants back. She'll teleport if necessary. Both blades are driven down into it just as the Goddess drops, tearing her blades downward through the beast. "Thunderer!" The Sword-Maiden calls out and then jerks her head towards the water and then nymph. "Cool it off!" While the Goddess is enjoying fighting at Thor's side again, she is less than pleased that it is her people causing this havoc. Loki looks upon the battlefield, and it's.. something of a mess. At least the line of lizards broke, which means-- And a newt? That is pretty much the trademark of a certain apprentice. At least she had the foresight and the intelligence to newt Amora's side, though now it may mean some jockeying to be able to claim that there was no undue influence later. During drinks. And a fire. The nymph that goes all out against the fire giant is given a war howl in reply, setting all around it now aflame immediately- no starting embers here! The lumbering forward into the ice does slow it down a great deal, and it jerks back. It could be, however, that it jerks back even more because there's an Asgardian warrior that is on its back and cleaving it in twain, or at least trying to. Thrymr howls again, and this time in pain as it is almost certainly mortally wounded. Loki, however, is watching this now in horror. He's lost his bet, or at least trying to work out ways to claim victory. While Rain might have newted a lizard (!), Amora's side now has Sif! But, on the positive side, Loki no longer has to worry about the fire giant turning on him after the water elementals had their molecules handed to them. Handy, that! Take note that Loki is doing nothing to prevent the dispatching of his champion. Instead, actually, the Prince begins that shift from armour to green and gold leathers, and with a smirk upon his face, begins to walk off the battlefield. Seeing the lizard folks starting to try to capture the homeless who have a hard enough time in the park, Tigra moves to intervene. She lets out a roar, hoping to startle the hippo mounts, and then slashes at the net as she works to free the captive man. "Get away from them!" she snarls at the lizards, showing her fangs, again trying to intimidate and startle. Amora harrumps, and crosses her arms a little tighter across her chest as she watchs the battle start to unfold. How are we supposed to tell which element is stronger is everyone interferes. Lousy heroes, mucking up our elemental duels. This is why we don't invite you to all the cool parties. A pair of the lizard slavers start to gather up the netted human. One of them suddenly scowls as the humans weight is unexpectedly transferred fully to him and the human goes crashing to the floor as the lizard warrior looks at the newt (that used to be his brother), riding a hippo, in central park. The hippo, no longer being controlled, starts to charge back towards the lake at full speed, which is more like a brisk walk for a normal sized animal. Seeing a lost cause, the lizard champion shouts another order, and they all form up again, following the wild hippos lead and making for the lake, and a quick (ish) escape. Even they know that Thor isn't an advesary worth fighting. The netted human is quickly freed, thanks to Tigra, and manages a quick "Thanks." before he curls up in the fetal positon. The Water Nymphs triumpant battle cry quickly turns to one of anguish as the flames erupt all around the fire giant. Her long ice spear quickly becomes nothing more than steam as she plunges it towards the giant, and then the poor Nymph is screaming, her own skin starting to bubble up as she lands at the giants feet. The nymph turns and starts to run back towards the lake, and the beautiful, blessedly cool waters. She doesn't make it. At the call to him, Thor nods and brings the ...snow. Because Rain is over there and frozen rain is just yuck to drive in. He focused the down pour on the mulspel before dive bombing him and bringing Mjolnir down upon the creture's head as he goes. Here's to hoping hte rain will keep the fire from spreading and that the fresh snow will put out hte rest. Sif nods, grinning as she watches Thor get it. In a split second, she's teleported away from the flames. Her attention turns towards the other side of things only to see the retreat. Once she's certain they don't have to deal with the water side of things anymore, she turns back to Thor and what he's doing, eyes tracking carefully in case she needs to act. At some point... Words will be had with Amora and Loki. There are consequences for what the did here. Loki is done. His back is turned, and looking to Amora, his brows rise in silent question. Time to go. He agrees with the annoyance that they were interrupted, but certainly will argue 'draw'. He looks back in irritation before he takes one more step and simply disappears. So much for the bet! "Sure thing," Tigra says briefly to the homeless man before he curls up. Her tail flicks in sympathy, and then she turns towards the lizards again, brandishing her claws...just in time to see them heading towards the lake. "Yeah, that's right. Y'all just keep on running!" she calls out after them. She then glances around to see if there's others in immediate danger, still spoiling for trouble. The Lizards, Hippos, and one newt all disappear beneath the surface of the lake, and with one last ripple, the lake goes back to being calm and quiet....and ringed in fire. At least the snow fall is helping. Amora awws softly as the last of the water nymph steams up into the air, only to disperse in the snow fall. Okay, so fire beats a lake. Next time we do this at the beach. Damn trees, lighting up and burning all the time. Seeing things getting wrapped up, Amora moves to the waters edge and mimes a fire hose for a moment. Water springs through her invisible hose as she starts to put out the few trees still burning. Fighting over clean up. Yup, siblings. Even Rain can attest to that one. Also yay! Tigra beats BIRDS! Those hippobirds had it coming. Rain pauses as the lizardman is newted. She looks a little sympathetic for the nymph, but not too much really. Also, Rain would totally not newt one of Loki's minions. She wants to continue existing. "Um, I think - " She's gonna watch for any stray lizard dudes while Tigra looks after people, then. And there's relief as trees are put out and Rain's broom isn't on fire. As the giant dies and things being to settle, Thor straightens from that diving attack, and sweeps his gaze about the area. Where he spies fire, Thor directs the rai- er... snow. Amora assisting by spraying water on the fire lakeside is not missed. It isn't lost on Sif either, but it doesn't excuse her actions. Since the beginning, the Realm Eternal has fought to protect Midgard when they were needed. What the HEL made them think it would be alright to cause this kind of damage, attempt to enslave people and put lives at risk. The Goddess of War is not pleased. With things starting to settle down, Tigra turns towards the civilians again, seeing if any are injured or otherwise in need of care. She's looking for immediate emergencies, for people that need to be stabilized before the emergency services arise. While she works, she glances towards Rain and the Asgardians (There's a band name for you) and asks, "What was all that about?" While there are a few minor scrapes and burns, no one appears to be seriously injured. One of the park regulers is wandering off, swearing that he will never eat mushrooms out of the park again. Amora dusts her hands off as the last of the fires dies down, and actually skips forward, smiling happily. "That was...a bet. Which I technically lost, but since you all interfered, I'm gonna call shinnanagins." she explains. She is standing there, and doesn't even seem to realize that what she just did was /not/ okay. ... well, then snow boulders are an ineffectual weapon. Noted! Rain pauses, looking to Tigra. "No idea. It looked like an Asgardian Pokemon battle," Rain looks thoughtful. "Or like, elemental battle." Do Asgardians play Pokemon? It is a mystery for the ages. "I don't see any more lizard guys running around," She glances around, just to be safe. "No one needs healing?" "Such things are best left off-world. Midgard is ill-suited to you and my brother's spats and games," Thor says in a seriously unhappy tone, eyes going to Amora. His knuckles are white on Mjolnir's handle and his shoulders are set tensely. Really, Thor just wanted to sit by an oak tree, clear his head a alittle, then get a hold of Sif to say YES, yes he really does want to go with her to pick up the kids from school. Maybe they could all go out for pizza or a hamburger or a walk in the park afterwards.... only Loki and Amora decided to play Elemental Poke-chess in the park! Small miracle, that no one is seriously injured. Tigra shakes her head quietly, sees a couple of them off in the direction of other assistance,a nd then turns to approach the others. Amora's flippant attitude causes her tail to lash, and a soft growl tickles the back of her throat. "It would've been better to stick with pokemon cards," she grumbles to Rain, then looks back to the tall blond, about to say something sharp. "And for god's sake, don't pick the middle of a major city for crap like that!" she adds after Thor's had his say. Teleporting to Thor's side, the Warrior-Goddess levels a look on Amora that is hard. "We have protected this Realm since the beginning... What made you delusional enough to believe this would be alright? You come here, use our hospitality in order to gain a place to stay, which is now retracted by the way, and then cause this distruction? It will not happen again." A deep breath is taken before she turns her attention on Thor. "Our children are waiting for us. Shall we?" Whatever happened before this will be addressed in private. "Off world? Major City? But Prince Loki said he knew the perfect place for our game." Amora says, looking confused. "Is this not the right place?" If there is one thing that Amora is really really good at, besides making her self look good, it's making herself look innocent. "I'm sorry. It was just a bit of fun." Rain blinks, and looks between the group. She rubs the back of her head. And then a look to Tigra, she nods. "Yeah. Maybe I'll introduce him to those," Rain considers. Good enough for Big Barda, right? Right. She quirks a brow at Amora. "Well... I - got nothin'," She admits. Thor, Sif and Tigra have said most of it. "Though, I wonder where that newt got off to." Lightning flickers in Thor's gaze as he hears everyone out. His eyes cut to Sif a moment, his head nodding once, that curt 'Let me finish with this nonsense first' motion. And then it's back to Amora. "Loki enjoys getting people in trouble. After all this time, I would assume you would have known better. He played you, Enchantress, like a bit of fun. No more games such as this upon Midagrd, period," Thor says, sounding for all the world as if he had more important things to do that deal with this piece of dung and so everyone's dismissed... except Sif. He'll be following Sif (read: holding out his hand to her so she can teleport them elsewhere). And he's going to forget his backpack. Merry Christmas, Random Citizen! Sif nods her head, reaching out to lay her hand on his arm. Given that Thor has said his peace, Amora has explained her side and judgment passed... Sif has nothing more to add. Instead, she smiles up at Thor and takes his hand before nodding to Rain and Tigra in greeting and farwell all at once. "Ready?," is asked of the Thunderer. Let us hope the backpack was at least empty of all it's fruit. Tigra grimaces some, still. But Thor's clearly said what's meant to be the final word, and it's not likely she has any authority over this Enchantress person. So instead, she looks to Rain, and manages a wry grin. "Not anything dangerous, is it?" she asks. "Probably went back with the others, but if we need to go look for it..." She gives Sif and Thor a polite nod of farewell. "Excuse me for taking the advice of someone who has been here longer than I." Amora, says, placing her hands on her hips as her cheeks redden slightly in anger. "We wanted a duel, and I was told this was the place for it. As for your hospitality, lets see...was that the part where you threw me out and teleported my things all over the realm, or the part where you so graciosuly /allowed/ your husband to book me a hotel room? Pardon me, Princess Bitch. I wont intrude on your 'hospitality' any further." Amora actually snaps her fingers at the princess comment, and stalks off a short ways, postivily fuming. She's cute when she's mad. Oh geez. Rain looks between the Asgardians. She looks to Tigra and shrugs. Not much she can do, either. A smile at the grin. "I think it went back. I didn't see anything scampering," She notes. She waves to Sif and Thor as they depart. "Man, no wonder I keep hearing about a hair on fire story. If they glared at each other any more..." Lasers would totally happen. Rain frowns a little. A soft sigh. Then as Amora stalks off, Rain looks to the tree. Happy tree-- "Hey, whose backpack is that?" She will move over, to investigate and glance over to Tigra for - any idea. "Wasn't- " Thor's? Maybe? Sif arches a brow at Amora's little temper tantrum before shaking her head and chuckling. It's beginning to become amusing just how many 'ancient' Gods act like they're four to six years of age. At this point, it's not worth arguing over. The Goddess has far more important things to deal with than a pouty Enchantress. She doesn't give in to her daughter when she throws temper tantrums for attention, she //certainly// isn't going to give in to Amora. Without any further comment, the Goddess teleports herself and Thor away to... Who knows where, really. Category:Log